


Never Would

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Sky Captain & the World of Tomorrow (2004)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-19
Updated: 2004-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex would never betray Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Would

"That bi-" Dex's eyebrows shoot up and Joe amends, "_Polly_ sabotaged my engine! I don't want to hear another word about her."

"I didn't say anything," Dex says, rolling his eyes and turning his attention back to the paper.

"You may not have _said_ anything, but you're reading one of her articles, aren't you? What kind of friend would do that?"

"It's a newspaper. I can't read the paper now?" he says, trying not to sound annoyed. "Admit it, you've become completely obse-"

"Have not."

"Have, too. It's been, what? Two months?" Dex glances at the date on the paper, then up at Joe. "Nearly three," he corrects himself. "Three months since she confessed, and you still can't let it go."

"She betrayed my trust, Dex." Joe paces restlessly. "That's not something I take lightly." With a sigh, he drops down onto the couch, his perpetual arrogance faltering, leaving him looking lost. "If you ever betrayed me..."

"I wouldn't!" Dex says, unable to hide the hurt in his voice. Paper forgotten, he reaches out to touch Joe's shoulder. "Joe, believe me, I..." He drops his gaze, feeling a flush spread across his cheeks.

"What?"

"I never would," Dex finishes lamely.


End file.
